Pokemon Kart
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After meeting with Porygon Z at the stroke of midnight, our three main Pokemon heroes turn up in a four race grand prix, along with Porygon Z and eight other fellow Pokemon racers! Who will get the glory of winning the grand prix?


**Pokemon Kart**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Rushing right out of the door for the lose. I sincerely apologize for this egregious beginning of this fanfic, for the time rushed me, why? Because I'm a lazy bum who deserves to be burned by the intense flames of imagination. Yes. Anyway, something that I figure I could so since this is obviously in my element... enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners. But everything in this story belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

It was midnight in the peaceful meadows by the sea...

"Geeze, I wonder why we were summoned here..." Gardevoir muttered as she rubbed her eyes, ribbing Lucario. "You think something good is going to come out of this?"

Lucario placed his arms behind his head as he sighed. "It beats me, Gardevoir. You can never tell whether or not something will be pleasant." He turned to his right, to see that Zoroark was not there. "Zoroark? Where did you go?"

Zoroark was busy chatting with Porygon Z, who had something quite important to show for him. Looking at each other, Lucario and Gardevoir ran by, talking to Porygon Z.

"About time you two showed up," Zoroark scoffed as he folded his arms, rolling his eyes. "Porygon Z just so happened to have been showing me an interesting thing. Isn't that right, Porygon Z?"

Porygon Z nodded as he flipped over, clearing his throat as he revealed a pink-and-blue colored kart. "That's right, Zoroark. Take a gander at this baby!" He hovered over it, mentioning the karts plentiful features. "I brought this baby out because I'm going to hold a grand prix across the land..."

Gardevoir gasped as she giggled with glee, getting excited. "Oooh, a grand prix? Can we take part in it?" She asked as she approached Porygon Z, clamping together her two palms.

Porygon Z rubbed the back of his head as he moved away from Gardevoir, replying, "Well... of course. I only need twelve racers to take part in it."

Lucario folded his arms as he gave Porygon Z an intriguing glance. "Twelve racers? What seems to be the influx for such a short number of participants?"

Porygon Z chuckled as he patted Lucario on the right shoulder, explaining calmly, "Well, having too many racers can make the entire thing collapse on itself. It just doesn't work out, you see."

Zoroark rubbed his chin curiously as he asked, "So, if we decide to take part in this grand prix, then who will the nine be?" He pointed out.

Porygon Z turned around, laughing his head off as his head rotated by itself. "Ohohohoho! My dear chap, I'm taking part in the grand prix myself, as I want a good challenge. That will leave ultimately eight racers, if they choose to compete, of course." He waved to Gardevoir, Lucario, and Zoroark as he headed into the night starry sky, telling the three humanoid Pokemon, "I'll see you chaps in the morning! Meet me at the westernmost point of the island!"

With Porygon Z flying away, somehow holding his kart on his back, the three humanoid Pokemon looked at each other, wondering what to do.

"So, how will we get karts to ride in?" Lucario asked as he rubbed his right arm.

Zoroark scratched behind his ears as he shrugged, insisting, "Well, can't we just go and buy them? Or rather, make them ourselves? It shouldn't be that hard, right?"

Gardevoir squealed with delight as she jumped in joy, hugging both Zoroark and Lucario tightly. "Oooh, joy! I never got the chance to participate in a grand prix before! Let's go and wash up for the big morning!" She ran off towards the northern direction, with Zoroark and Lucario following swiftly behind.

Meanwhile, in a pair of thorny bushes nearby, two red bright eyes of evil popped out of the pitch black within, chuckling evilly as it muttered to itself quietly, "Heh heh heh... I shall enter in this grand prix, and take all the glory for myself... heh heh heh..."


End file.
